Jedipedia Diskussion:Mülleimer/The Clone Wars-Portal
Stil Die Seite ist noch nicht sehr alt, aber ich muss was dazu sagen, bevor der Stil noch schlimmer wird. Willst du hier ein Werbekatalog erstellen, C-3PO, oder was gibt das? Extra-Abschnitte zu Puzzles, Schreibwaren... öhm, sorry, aber du bist wirklich zu sehr vernarrt auf diesen ganzen The Clone Wars-Kram. So sehr sogar, dass du nicht mehr enzyklopädisch Artikel verfassen kannst, wie ich in letzter Zeit feststellen musste. „Ab 2008 sind alle Star Wars-Produkte in einer weißen Verpackung. Auf der linken Seite ist das Star Wars-Logo in einer blauen Farbe. Rechts vom Logo führt ein blauer Streifen auf die rechte Seite der Verpackung. Auf der rechten Seite und über dem blauen Streifen ist ein Helm eines Klonkriegers. Über dem blauen Streifen sind graue Streifen.“ Vorstehender Auszug aus dem Artikel löscht du bitte ganz schnell. Das wäre schon ein Armutszeugnis für das ganze Projekt, zumal es unter einem Lemma steht, dass zur Zeit in den Medien umhergeht. Wer sowas ließt, erklärt uns doch für bescheuert. Mal im Ernst, es gibt weiß Gott wichtigere Sache zu wissen, als wie eine Verpackung aussieht. Schreib doch bitte verwertbare Informationen auf, C-3PO und nicht so ein Mist, den niemand interessiert. Ich fürchte, dass es bei den Abschnitten Beschäftigungsbücher, Puzzles etc ähnlich sein wird. Totaler Quatsch in meinen Augen.--Anakin Skywalker 12:44, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn dich der Abschnitt stört, kannst du ihn umformulieren. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er nicht im Artikel stehen sollte. Alle Produkte, und damit meine ich wirklich alle Produkte, die im Sommer 2008 erschienen sind, tragen diese Verpackung. Die Beschreibung ist ein bisschen zu ausführlich, daher sollte eher ein Bild hochgeladen werden, dass die neue Verpackung zeigt. Dies hatte ich schon geplant. Wenn ich das Bild hochgeladen habe (ich muss erst einmal ein Bild suchen), dann kann ich den Abschnitt auf das Wesentliche verkürzen. Die Verpackung werde ich natürlich nicht bei den einzelnen Abschnitten beschreiben, daher steht sie zentral im ersten Abschnitt. Für die anderen Abschnitte habe ich geplant, zu schreiben, welche Firma die Sachen produziert und den Inhalt jedes Produktes mit Bild in einer Galerie kurz zu beschreiben. Viele Grüße, 12:51, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Mit dir zu diskutieren ist zwecklos, weil du besessen von diesem The Clone Wars bist, 24 Stunden am Tag darüber nachdenkst und dir die objektive Betrachtung verloren gegangen ist. Der Artikel wird wie alles andere aussehen, was du zu diesem Thema schreibst. Nämlich als würde es von einem Kind geschrieben, das sich unendlich auf den Film freut und alles drumherum großartig findet... inklusive das banale Aussehen einer Artikelverpackung. Wenn du fertig bist, wird der Artikel mal wieder überarbeitet werden müssen und in einen enzyklopädischen Stil umformuliert werden. That's a Wiki...--Anakin Skywalker 12:58, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Also eine genaue Beschreibung der Verpackung sollte nun wirklich nicht in den Artikel. Vielleicht kannst du bei „Trivia“ schreiben, dass die Verpackungen alle gleich aussehen und dann das Bild einfügen. Bitte, übertreib nicht direkt! Bel Iblis 12:59, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wie schon gesagt, werde ich den Artikel kürzen, wenn ich ein Bild hochgeladen habe. Ich weiß, dass die aktuelle Beschreibung zu ausführlich ist. Viele Grüße, 13:03, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Achja, mach bitte meinen Namen aus der UC raus. So ein Artikel wie diesen habe ich niemals erlaubt.--Anakin Skywalker 13:17, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Man kanns auch übertreiben. Wir brauchen sicherlich keinen Artikel, der ausführlichst (!) über alles erschienene Merchandising berichtet. Unser Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf Film, Serie, Videospielen und Büchern, vielleicht auch noch auf Soundtrack und Ausstellung, aber das Merchandise kann uns bis auf eine Erwähnung getrost am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen. Der Artikel soll einen Überblick über das Projekt liefern, so ähnlich wie der Star Wars-Artikel, aber sich nicht kleinlich mit jedem Detail der Verpackungen beschäftigen. Ich habe den Artikel jetzt entsprechend eingedampft - und mehr Überschriften wird es nicht geben! Alles oberflächlich zusammenfassen reicht völlig aus. 13:24, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Was ist mit den Büchern, die keine Romane sind? Ein Roman ist, soweit ich weiß, ein Buch, dass nur Text enthält. Manche Bücher enthalten aber auch Romane und Bilder aus dem Film (z.B. The Battle Begins oder The New Padawan). Wieso soll es nur einen Roman-zum-Film-Artikel geben? Die Romane sind total verschieden. Sie wurden von unterschiedlichen Autoren geschrieben, haben vers. ISBNs und die Handlung widerspricht sich in den Büchern untereinander. Im Buch von Tracey West sind die Zitate identisch mit dem Film; das Buch von Karen Traviss enthält eine viel freiere Handlung und Kapitel, die nicht im Film vorkommen. Daher sollten beide Bücher verschiedene Artikel bekommen. Das Aussehen sollte auf jeden Fall beschrieben werden, jedoch nicht so ausführlich. Nicht alle Produkte enthalten einen Streifen, daher wäre ich für folgende Formulierung: „''Alle Star Wars-Produkte, die ab Sommer 2008 erscheinen, haben einen weißen Karton, eine blaue Schrift und einen Helm eines Klonkriegers.“ Mit einem passenden Bild (das ich jetzt gefunden habe) sollte dieser Abschnitt gut und nicht zu ausführlich sein. Zum Beispiel könnte er zu den Einleitungssätzen ergänzt werden. Viele Grüße, 13:38, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Dann schreib es doch genauso darein. Das hier soll ein Überblick werden, die Romane kriegen doch ohnehin ihre eigenen Artikel. Und den Satz über die Verpackung kannst du gerne unter Merchandise schreiben. Immer dran denken: Es soll ein 'Überblick''' sein. 13:42, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Wie schon gesagt, alle Produkte, also auch die Romane und andere Bücher, haben ein blau-weißes Cover, nicht nur das Merchandise. Der Satz sollte in die Einleitung. Viele Grüße, 13:47, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Das Cover vom Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie auch, gehört aber sicher nicht zu TCW. Schreibs ins Merchandise, da passt es am besten. Die Einleitung sollte sich auf Film und Serie konzentrieren. 13:52, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich habe jetzt ein passendes Bild eingescannt, muss es aber noch bearbeiten. Nach dem Mittagessen werde ich das Bild hochladen. Viele Grüße, 13:55, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Ich habe das Bild hochgeladen: Bild:TCWDesign.jpg. Mit den Rechten und Kategorien bin ich mir nicht sicher, dies sollte jemand überprüfen. Leider fehlt die rechte Hälfte des Klonkrieger-Helms, weil der Aufkleber, auf dem das Logo ist, rund ist. Viele Grüße, 15:27, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ich geh mal wieder nach links.... Also, eine Frage: Warum reucht nicht einfach eine Liste aller zu TCW gehörenden (wichtigen) Dinge mit den entsprechenden Links und eine ausführliche Einleitung? Etwas wie bei Schatten des Imperiums wäre denke ich passend, mehr ist nicht nötig. 15:47, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Oder wie bei The Force Unleashed. Ich finde auch, dass eine Auflistung vollkommen genügt, statt diese trivialen, unnützen Pseudo-Informationen.--Anakin Skywalker 16:01, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ähm... was soll das denn?! Leere Abschnitte mit sinnlosem (oder zumindest im Zusammenhang sinnlosem) Text zu füllen macht nicht den bessten Eindruck.Wenn es lustig sein soll, lass dir sagen, ist es nicht, wenn es provozieren soll, lass es, wenn es keinen Sinn hat, dann mach es einfach weg... kopfschüttelnd - 18:06, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Also ich habe hier C-3PO als Benutzer kennen gelernt, der immer genau weiß, was er tut oder zumindest eine Vorstellung hat, weshalb es unpassend ist, ihm vorzuwerfen, er würde provozieren o. ä.. Ich denke mal, ihn einfach zu fragen, wird helfen, oder? :) Ähm, kannst du uns vielleicht sagen, was das genau heißt und was für eine Bedeutung es hat? Bel Iblis 18:09, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Der Text ist nicht sinnlos, sondern ein weltweit von Programmierern akzeptierter Blindtext, der vor allem bei Webseiten zum Füllen von Bereichen verwendet wird, um das Layout zu testen. Nach und nach werde ich alle Texte durch richtige Beschreibungen ersetzen. Siehe auch wikipedia:Lorem ipsum Viele Grüße, 18:12, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Es hat mir noch niemand geantwortet, wie die Romane zum Film in die Seite eingebunden werden sollen. Ich bin weiterhin für zwei verschiedene Artikel. Außerdem wäre es vielleicht besser, die Cover in eine zu setzen, damit sie den Text nicht zu sehr ausdehnen. Was haltet ihr von der Idee? Viele Grüße, 19:23, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Zu den beiden Romanen hätte ich eine Idee: Das eine ist ja ein üblicher Roman und das andere ist nur ein Jugendroman. Da wir es bei den Romanen zu Episode I-VI auch so handhaben, das Roman und Jugendroman zusammengefasst werden, sollte dieser Fall hier keine Ausnahme bilden. Dass ein Roman eine freiere Handlung hat als ein Jugendroman ist nichts ungewöhnliches und bei den Romanen bzw Jugendromanen zu den Episoden I-VI genau das gleiche. Letztendlich ist die Handlung, die erzählt wird die gleiche. Man kann ja einen extra Abschnitt machen und die groben Unterschiede zwischen den zwei Versionen erläutern. Selbstverständlich sind sie auch von anderen Autoren, wäre logistisch bei LucasBooks gar nicht anders möglich gewesen, aber deshalb kann man Literaturhinweise angeben.--Anakin Skywalker 20:12, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Soll ich dann zwei Inhaltsangaben des Verlags schreiben? Viele Grüße, 20:19, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, genau. Wäre perfekt, wenn du das machst. Aber ich glaube, die wären dann auf englisch oder? Bei anderen englischsprachigen Romanen sind die bis jetzt immer weggelassen worden.--Anakin Skywalker 20:24, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Sie wären auf englisch, allerdings würde ich die Zusammenfassungen in den Hauptartikel (The Clone Wars (Roman)) schreiben. Auf die Seite The Clone Wars schreibe ich dann ungefähr genau so viel wie bei den anderen Büchern. Viele Grüße, 20:29, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Habe mal die Galerie rein gemacht. Findest du das so gut?--Anakin Skywalker 23:22, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Die Galerie ist gut. Ich wäre dafür, sie an das Ende der Liste der Bücher zu setzen, aber sie kann auch oben bleiben. Allerdings sollten die Bücher noch verlinkt sein. Man braucht keine Hauptartikel-Links, allerdings sollten dann die fettgedruckten Buchtitel verlinkt sein. Außerdem sollten die Absätze weiter auseinander sein. Wie wäre es, zwischen die Absätze Trennlinien zu setzen? Viele Grüße, 11:49, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::So wie der Abschnitt Literatur jetzt aussieht, ist er eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Auf Trennlinien und längere Absätze kann man getrost verzichten. Die Galerie und die festgedruckten Titel sind übersichtlich genug.--Anakin Skywalker 19:21, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Target-Website Auf http://www.target.com/clonewars ist eine kleine TCW-Website. Man muss einen Code eingeben, um den Zähler zu erhöhen. Ab einer bestimmten Menge werden einige Inhalte freigeschaltet. Mir sind folgende Codes bekannt: LGTSBR (in einem Target-Geschäft), CMDFOX (in einer Internet-Werbung) und MTFBWY (in SW Insider #103). Man kann auch mehrmals einen Code eingeben. Es sind schon einige Inhalte freigeschaltet. Interessant ist vor allem der "Guide zu The Clone Wars", der Species, Affiliations, Relations und Descriptions der Hauptcharaktere (Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Padme, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Palpatine, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, R2-D2, C-3PO, Fox, Coruscant Guard, Sidious, Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Whorm Loathsom, MagnaWächter, Droideka, SKD, KD, Jabba, Ziro und Rotta) zeigt. Ich weiß nicht, wann er veröffentlicht wird. Ich kann zwar schon die Bilder sehen, die Texte aber noch nicht. Viele Grüße, 21:38, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Klassifizierung Ich habe schon einen Artikel über ein Buch geschrieben: The Clone Wars – Watch out for Jabba the Hutt!. Eigentlich ist es kein Roman, weil es keine Handlung enthält, sondern nur Charaktere beschreibt. Daher habe ich es als Sachbuch klassifiziert. Ist das richtig? Es könnte auch ein Bilderbuch sein, auf jeden Fall ist es für Kleinkinder geschrieben. Ein paar Beispiele: „''This is Anakin Skywalker. He is a brave Jedi. ... He meets many people and creatures. Would you like to meet them, too? ... First, let's meet Anakin's friend, Ahsoka. Ahsoka is brave and clever.“ Wie sollte man so ein Buch klassifizieren? Viele Grüße, 18:23, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Als Sachbuch und Kinderbuch. Das ist es ja schließlich. 18:25, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich kann es in der Einleitung ändern. Soll die Kategorieneinordnung so bleiben? Es gibt noch keine Kategorie "Kinderbücher". Es wäre aber gut, so eine Kategorie zu erstellen, weil es soweit ich weiß insgesamt 12 ''DK Readers-Kinderbücher gibt (zwei davon sind The Clone Wars-Bücher), die alle von Simon Beecroft geschrieben wurden. Viele Grüße, :::Wenn es Kinderbücher zu Star Wars gibt, dann kannst du auch eine entsprechende Kategorie erstellen. 18:42, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Halt! Eine Kategorie für gerade mal ein Buch lohnt sich – nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal einige finden, bevor wir schon direkt eine Kategorie erstellen. Bel Iblis 18:46, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich habe folgende Bücher in Amerika gefunden: Journey through Space, A Queens's Diary, What is a wookie?, Star Pilot, The Story of Darth Vader, I want to be a Jedi, Epic Battles, Beware the Dark Side, Galactic Crisis!, Ready, set podrace! sowie die zwei TCW-Bücher. Alle sind von DK Readers und vermutlich von Simon Beecroft (wobei ich den Autor nicht bei allen Büchern weiß). Ich besitze von den Büchern nur die TCW-Bücher und I want to be a Jedi. Viele Grüße, 18:58, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Okay, dann ist die Kategorie wohl gerechtfertigt. Bel Iblis 19:46, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hauptseite Machen wir auf die Hauptseite zu den Filme auch TCW? siehe dann hier! Har-Har Links 12:21, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Es ist nicht nötig, diese Frage an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig zu stellen. Pandora Diskussion 14:01, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::OK, Und wann kommt die eigentliche Antwort? Har-Har Links usw.usf. :::Da hab ich keine Ahnung, aber es ist eben nicht nötig die Frage mehrfach zu stellen, dass sorgt nur für Verwirrung.Pandora Diskussion 18:01, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Selber Inhalt wie in der Zeichentrickserie Kleine Frage. Spielt die animierte Serie genau das nach, was die Zeichentrickserie gezeigt hat? --84.61.147.82 18:57, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, nicht direkt. Sie stellt den Beginn der Serie, die in den USA im Fernsehn gezeigt wird, dar. Dabei kommt es eventuell zu parallelen, doch wird sie deutlich realistischer sein, als die Zeichentrickserie, was die "Macht" und Fähigkeiten der Helden angeht. Die Fähigkeiten werden in etwa so dargestellt, wie man es aus den normalen Filmen kennt.--Darth Vader 19:00, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) aber die Geschichte bleibt gleich? 84.62.193.103 14:02, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Was meinst du? Es ist eine komplett andere Gesichte. Das einzige was die beiden Serien miteinander verbindet, ist, dass sie während der Klonkriege spielen. Aber ansonsten sind sie von Grund auf verschieden.--Anakin Skywalker 14:28, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Zumal schon allein durch die Einführung von Ahsoka klar sein sollte, dass da was anderes läuft als in der gezeichneten Serie. 14:35, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) dann hab ich's verstanden, ich bedanke mich 84.62.196.62 19:54, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Handlungsstrang Mahlzeit leute, kann es sein das sich der pilot film , kein stück in den regulären handlungsstrang der star wars saga einfügt?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 194.156.44.23 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:26, 27. Aug. 2008) :Wie kommst du darauf? In welcher Angelegenheit meinst du das genau?--Anakin Skywalker 12:32, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke, die Ip spielt darauf an, dass zeitlich die Ereignisse nicht mit der bisherigen Timeline zu vereinbaren sind. Die Timeline der Klonkriege wird durch die Serie gestaucht, wie genau kann ich nicht sagen, weiss auch nicht, ob das schon genau fest steht. ::PS: Neue Diskussionen immer hinten anfügen. Pandora Diskussion 13:52, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Beide Serien, also sowohl Clone Wars als auch The Clone Wars sowie der gleichnamige Pilotfilm der Serie, sind kanonisch. Viele denken, dass Asajj Ventress nach ihrem Sturz in Clone Wars eigentlich tot sein müsste. Aber sie hat natürlich überlebt. Anakin einen Padawan zu geben ist natürlich sehr riskant und erst mal fragwürdig... man muss einfach sehen, was die Autoren daraus machen. Und alles andere hat Pandora schon gesagt: Die Klonkriege-Timeline wird nach offiziellen Aussagen gestaucht, sodass Anakin nicht 20 VSY zum Ritter geschlagen wird, sondern bereits 22 VSY, also wenige Monate nach Episode II. Wann die neue Timeline dann veröffentlicht wird, ist noch nicht bekannt. Wahrscheinlich wenn sich die The-Clone-Wars-Serie ihrem Ende neigt. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 20:10, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) hauptargument meinerseits: 1. nachdem count dooku ani erst mit einem machtblitz niederstreckte , weil dieser zu selbstsicher und im alleingang ans werk ging, und ihm dooku im nachhinein noch die hand abschlug, lauten obi wans worte bei der erneuten begegnung auf grievous schlachtschiff in ep3 : "diesesmal greifen wir gemeinsam an" außerdem tönt anakin : "meine kräfte haben sich seit unserer letzten begegnung verzehnfacht" wie kann das sein? in clonewars haben ani und dooku ein kurzes gefecht in der wüste von tatooine. ich kann auf anfrage wesentlich mehr argumente anführen, hauptaussage meinerseits bleibt: selbst durch stauchung oder veränderung der timeline, die filme sind gedreht, und es bleibt einem als wahren star wars fan nur die möglichkeit, eine der beiden serien als brückenfilm zu akzeptieren. schade ! :Wo gibt es da das Problem? In der Begegnung in TCW hat Dooku Anakin besiegt, im Zusammentreffen in EpIII besiegt Anakin Dooku. Pandora Diskussion 21:24, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::„Diesesmal greifen wir gemeinsam an.“ Dieser Satz würde doch passen. In The Clone Wars treffen Anakin und Obi-Wan nicht zusammen auf Dooku, sondern das Duell Anakin vs. Dooku spielt sich ab, während Obi-Wan auf Teth ist. Sie haben gar nicht die Gelegenheit zusammen anzugreifen. In Episode III stoßen sie Seite an Seite auf den Separatistenführer und das ist eine ähnliche Situation wie in Episode II... deshalb „diesesmal“! „Meine Kräfte haben sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung verzehnfacht“... Woher willst du wissen, worauf sich diese letzte Begegnung bezieht? Das kann man nicht sagen. Und jetzt mal realistisch betrachtet: Es gibt Millionen von Leute, die nur die Filme kennen und die natürlich bei solche Zitaten denken, dass es sich auf den Vorgängerfilm bezieht. Genau das wollte Lucas mit diesen Dialogen auch bezwecken. Die Autoren des Erweiterten Universums suchen immer irgendwelche Nischen, die sie bis zum letzte ausmelken können. Ich will damit sagen, dass das alles so umfangreich ist, dass es als Autor schwierig ist, nicht irgendwo einen Patzer zu landen. Als Fan kann man sich solche Sachen immer mit ein wenig Fantasie schön reden. Oder man pfeift auf das EU und sieht nur die Filme unter dem Begriff Star Wars. Jedem das seine, würde ich sagen. Jedenfalls kann man deine Beispiele, die den Filmen bzw. dem Pilotfilm The Clone Wars widersprechen sollen, mit Fantasie hinreden... und da muss man nicht mal viel drehen und biegen. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 21:33, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Naja jeder verbessert sich mit der Zeit und Anakin hat Dooku im Kino Film doch besiegt.Dooku ist nur davon gekommen weil er Anakin angelogen hat und gesagt hat das Asoka gefangen genommen worden ist.--Luke Skywalk 17:48, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Geklaut Das Zeichen von TCW ist ja genauso wie das Zeichen von Episode 5! Sollte das nicht auch im Artikel erwähnt werden? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:54, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :„Das Design des Logos verbindet die Schriftzüge von Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück miteinander und soll durch diese Metapher auf den filmreifen Charakter der Serie anspielen.“'' So steht es bereits im Artikel zur Fernsehserie. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:57, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh sorry habe ich gar nicht gesehen. Und wieso sieht es auch so aus wie das Logo von Episode II? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:00, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Frage Ich hätte da mal eine frage.Weiß jemand wo,und wann die zweite staffel von Clone wars ausgestrahlt wird ?--Obi Wan Keno 11:30, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :In Amerika wird die zweite Staffel ab Herbst 2009 gezeigt; wahrscheinlich strahlt ProSieben die zweite Staffel in Deutschland kurz danach aus. Viele Grüße, 11:33, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber im fernsehen haben sie gsagt kabel eins strahlt sie auch aus,ist das wahr oder falsch ?--Obi Wan Keno 11:36, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Wo hast du das gehört? Boss 11:48, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Im intenet ist ein trailer davon,und auf der site des senders kündigen sie es an--Obi Wan Keno 11:53, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Weißt du, wo der Trailer ist. Boss 11:56, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Vielleicht verwechselst du die Serie mit Star Trek. Ansonsten kann ich keine derartige Ankündigung finden: http://www.google.de/search?q=site:kabeleins.de+clone+wars. Viele Grüße, 11:57, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ja,wenn du google videos hast dannn the clone wars season 2 eingeben,dann kommt er.--Obi Wan Keno 11:57, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Bei mir sind keine Ergebnisse. Boss 11:59, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Gib mir deine email adresse dann schick ichs dir--Obi Wan Keno 12:00, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Die Werbespots sind von Cartoon Network, dem Sender, der The Clone Wars in Amerika ausstrahlt. Ich kann keine Videos von Kabel Eins finden. Viele Grüße, 12:00, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Die Zweite Staffel von Clone Wars wurde doch schon längst ausgestrahlt... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:50, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Keine Gefangenen Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass Karen Traviss vor kurzem den TCW-ROman keine Gefangenen geschrieben hat. Ich bin kein großer TCW fan und kenn mich da nicht so aus, aber wenn ein "Spezialist" dass mal bitte einfügen könnte? Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 17:07, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Der Roman stand schon in der englischen Version (''No Prisoners) in der Liste, aber ich habe jetzt den deutschen Titel eingefügt. Viele Grüße, 23:42, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Timeline "Im Oktober 2009 folgt das Prequel zu Staffel 1, The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes. Weitere Videospiele sind in Planung. " Republic Heroes ist nicht das Prequel zu Staffel 1, sondern der Übergang von Staffel eins zu Staffel zwei. Einige Missionen beziehen sich bspw auf die Beseitung der Restdroidentruppen der Schlacht um Ryloth.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Blender (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10. Okt. 2009, 18:23:14) Kanon - Kanone Findet ihr nicht auch ein wenig das TCW (an einigen Stellen)keine Übereinstimmung mit Geschichten, Schlachten, usw. aus dem richtigen SW-Universum hat? Meines Achtens nach bringt das alles durcheinander. Also: schreibt was IHR denkt. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Grievous 778 (Diskussion) 14:46, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET)) :Ja, das ist halt The Clone Wars. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:54, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ist nicht so die antwort die ich dachte aber versteh ich nich. Grievous778 20:40 31.3.10 (CET) :::Wir sind ja auch kein Diskussionsforum. Pandora Diskussion 22:56, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Clone Wars ich hab jetzt schon oft hier in der JP gelesen das The Clone Wars zwischen ep. 21 und 22 von Clone Wars liegen soll aber kann es nicht auch sein das TCW CW parallel zueinander spielen? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:36, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Die Der Teil von TCW bis hin zu Anakins Ritterschlag muss wohl oder übel vor TCW liegen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:54, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::achso ich dachte Anakin wird kurz nach der Schlacht von Geonosis zum Ritter geschlagen aber gut ok ich hab mich dann wohl oder übel geirrt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:06, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::TCW bringt da ziemliches Chaos ein. Anakins Ritterschlag ist nach der Schlacht von Praesitlyn, die 20 VSY und dreiig Monate nach Geonosis spielt. Damit würden aber nur sechs Monate für TCW übrig sein, und so haben die das alles nach vorne verschoben, um ihre Serie dann hinten reinzukriegen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:24, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::also wie jetzt, TCW spielt nur innerhalb von 6 Monaten? Das ist ja enorm kurz für diese Menge an schlachten. Naja, noch eine Frage: Ich kann mich entsinnen, das entweder in der Jedi Padawan-Reihe, Obi-Wan und Siri Tachi in einem Raumschiff waren und wegen der Selbzerstörung des Raumschiffes von einem Kopfgeldjäger, mit irgendjemanden Kommunizieren mussten. Das konnten sie nicht weil sie im Hyperaum waren aber in TCW ist zusehen, das Grievous, in Folge 3 der Schatten der Malevolence, mit Count Doku über einen Kommunikator redet obwohl er im Hyperraum ist. Wie kann das sein ist das wegen Kriegsschiffen so das die bessere Komminkationssysteme haben oder wiedermal ein Fehler von TCW? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 12:45, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Nein, TCW beginnt ab 6 Monate nach Geonosis, aber es ist nicht bekann, wann genau welche Folge spielt (mit wenigen Ausnahmen). Einige Episoden könnten durchaus auch noch 19 VSY spielen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:48, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das könnte ein Fehler sein, aber wo hast du das her? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar''']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:51, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST)